


There's A Thin Line Between Love And Hate

by StruggleSnuggleArmy



Category: Attack Attack!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alive Carla, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Rieren, Smut, eighteen year old!Levi, ereri, grisha's bad parenting, marco dies, stressed! Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruggleSnuggleArmy/pseuds/StruggleSnuggleArmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes to a party hosted by the Rivailles, the richest family in all of their town. Of course, Eren doesn't want to go but that doesn't stop him from being forced.<br/>He hates ever bit of it...until he sees Levi standing alone on his balcony. Its his party. Why isn't he dancing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I know its shitty, but give me some time. I'll get better, I guess.  
> ~Eren

"DAMMIT! I'M NOT GOING!" Eren shouted, folding his arms over his chest as he presses his back against the wall. He takes in a deep breath before slamming his hand into the wall, cracking his knuckles and even the wall. "NO!" Carla quivered watching her son like this made her upset, scared. Scared of him. Her own son. Grisha patted his wife's back, letting out a long, slightly exaggerated sigh.  
Grisha took his turn to speak, "Eren, you're going. No if, ands, or buts. You're going. Change into your suit." Eren looked at the fractured wall then to his own hand, cussing under his breath. Levi was an asshole. There's no way he's going.  
"No!" The young brunette continued his refusal. This argument has lasted three hours, when was Eren going to give up? "Levi use to work at the Starbucks I volunteered for. I hate him!" Carla approached her son, hugging him.  
"I know, honey. Please just go. You're father is drunk and you don't need to fight him again. Please..." she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. Carla never cried, but the memories of that horrible night could haunt anyone. Even Eren cringed at the thought. He nodded and marched past his dad, slamming the door shut. 

Eren got ready, dresses in a clean black suit. He was ready. He looked nice, better than his typical look; Gothic and punk.  
Grisha offered Eren a ride, but his kknowledge of his dad being drunk and the fact he's tired of Grisha's shit, he refused. Levi was eighteen, yet he still lived with his mom in a fancy mansion. A big ass, fancy ass mansion. God, Eren hated him. Or was he just jealous? Eren began walking, maybe he kept a slow pace he'd be late and could possibly miss the party. That idea sounded nice, until he realizes his dad would some how figure out. Damn snitches.  
Cars fly across the street, occasionally honking their horns at the young boy. Finally, he reaches the house...mansion.  
"Errren!" called a well-dressed blonde boy who Eren recognized as Armin, his best friend. "You are here, buddy! Everyone has been waiting!' Eren nodded, walking into the Rivaille household. People were everywhere, formally dancing to the peaceful music.  
Reiner and Krista, Erwin and Hanji, Mikasa and Jean. The blonde boy hugs Eren then strolls away to his new girlfriend, Annie. She looked surprisingly pretty, her dress was only knee-length and it made her look slightly girlish. Krista had a beautiful pink dress, wow, it was shiny; a sure attention grabber. Mikasa had a blue dress, pretty but plain. The boys were all so formal, hands holding their girl's waist as her hands wrap around his neck. Damn, Eren felt lonely. That is, until he saw Bertholdt and Ymir sitting with each other, amusing themselves with small conversation. Clearly Bertholdt wanted Reiner and Ymir wanted Krista. It was obvious they weren't together.  
But where was Levi? It is his party after all.  
Eren looked around, spotting the short raven haired man on his balcony, his face cupped in his hands. Eren stalked to him, stopping at the open glass doors. "Erm...L- Levi?" Eren purred.  
"What?"  
His voice was so cruel. Maybe Eren shouldn't have helped the asshole. "Are you okay, dude?"  
"No."  
The way he said it stunned Eren, it was emotionless. Wanting to comfort Levi, he stands beside him, tilting his head to the left. "Sorry to hear that."  
"No. You're not." He straightens his stance, holding his hands behind his back. "Why'd you come?"  
"My dad made me."  
"Did you want to?"  
"Y- no.."  
"I thought so. No one ever wants to come for the partys true purpose. They visit to dance, to see the mansion or because they're forced."  
Eren blinked, "why are we here?" He asked, waiting for a sarcastic comment.  
"My dad has a life sentence in jail for murder, Eren. He told me he wanted a party thrown to represent the day he got locked up. F-fuck..." Levi looked at his feet, wincing at the thought.  
"Levi, I'm so sorry." Suddenly, Eren found himself hugging the shorter man. Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder, sighing. "You should have fun though!"  
Levi looked at him, furrowing his brow. "With who, you shitty brat-" before he could finish Eren has him standing in the dance floor. Honestly Eren couldn't dance, but he didn't care. He felt bad for Levi, who was still confused.  
Eren placed his hands on Levi's waist as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. The brunette blushed. "Move with me." Levi whispered, stepping back, "I can see you can't dance." Eren smiled, following his steps.

The two danced for about an hour before everyone began leaving. Eren stayed with Levi, not wanting to leave.  
"Oi, you can go now."  
"But Levi...I don't want too."  
Levi smirked, grabbing Eren by the front of his suit, making g the younger male's eyes widen. "This is probably illegal."  
Before Levi could move, Eren plants a kiss on his new lover's lips.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren begins questioning Levi's love as he stops all contact. Dammit, where is he?  
> When Eren finds him, will he feel the same? 
> 
> Levi makes a big mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep...well I did better than I thought! Enjoy the second chapter.  
> ....Have fun reading.  
> ~Eren

Eren closed the cap between the two's lips, pulling the shorter man closer, making the kiss more fierce and passionate. Levi was stunned by his dominance, but he accepted it as well as the boy's soft lips and warm touch. Eren pulled back, letting himself gently bite down on Levi's lower lip, he longed the other man's taste, but now it was time for the question he worries to ask. "L- Levi....?" Eren murmured gently.  
Levi blinked then carefully responded, "Yes?"  
"Even if t-this Is illegal... a-are we..." Eren was clearly scared to ask, but he continued, "dating?" Levi found the young brunettes fright cute. He seemed so innocent with widened eyes and stuttering voice.  
Levi intertwined their fingers, "This'll be our secret until your eighteen, but yes. We're dating." Eren hugged him, nearly squeezing his boyfriend lifeless. It felt nice.  
After a small chat about themselves, Eren and Levi exchanged numbers then Levi drove he boy home in a black SUV, with gold rims. Just as their new relationship, the car astonished Eren. Before hopping out the car,Eren kissed Levi. It was a sweet kiss, gentle and warm, more affectionate then before. 

Levi pulls out as Eren walks in, seeing his dad with drink in hand and his mother by his side, crying. "Grisha, put down the beer! Please honey!" Carla cried, flinching as husband took a shaky step forward. "Please-"  
Eren froze, watching his dad slap his mother. "Fuck you!" Eren screamed as he ran to his mother's aid, shoving his dad back. Grisha punched Eren in his jaw then kicked him as he fell. "F-fuck..." Eren got to his feet, kneeing his dad's stomach and chest after kicking his knee. Swiftly, Eren grabbed Grisha's hair and slammed his head into his knee.  
Crack. Thud. Scream.  
Eren watched his dad fall then pulled out his phone, dialling Levi's number. "Hello?" Levi purred into the phone.  
"Levi... my dad...he's..." suddenly, he's in tears. "Cone get...me and...my mom! Please..." Eren sweeps his mom off the ground, pulling her to her feet. "Mom...its o- okay..." Carla shivered, backing into the wall. "Mom..."  
Eren then realized Carla was afraid. 

Four days past and Eren hears no word from Levi. He'd been kicked out and forced into an apartment rented by his friend, Ymir. Though she was a girl, it didn't bother Eren. Ymir is a dedicated lesbian. He took the couch and Ymir took the bed, every few days they'd switch. It wasn't that bad, Eren admitted, but wheres Levi? The question was a burden on Eren and shit, it hurt. Briefly sighing, Eren checks his phone, three missed calls, four texts and five voice mails. He didn't care.  
Right as Eren questioned their love, his phone rings. Its an unknown number, but Eren still answered the call (which is odd for him because normally He'd never answer a unknown call).  
"E-Eren?"  
It was Levi. Eren let out a ecstatic sigh as he spoke, "Levi...where are you?"  
"Jail."  
Jail? What? Jail!? Wait? Why!? "What the hell did you do!?" Eren gasped, loud enough for Ymir to hear. She walks over to Eren, slowly with slight amusement.  
"Fighting. Will you bail me out? I'll pay you back."  
"Yea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but... I'm really busy and my arm is bleeding a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it...?  
> I thik I will...  
> ~Eren


End file.
